


mother love

by origeenal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fables - Freeform, Gen, i don't know where to put them so here you go, sometimes i just write texts like these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/origeenal/pseuds/origeenal
Summary: One day a caterpillar found home on a beautiful petunia.She sheltered him from the weather and kept him safe, he was her only child.
Relationships: Mother/Son - Relationship, flower/butterfly
Kudos: 1





	mother love

**Author's Note:**

> i just read [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680390) and idk, these words grew in my heart

One day a caterpillar found home on a beautiful petunia.

She sheltered him from the weather and kept him safe, he was her only child.

"Why do you protect me when I bring you nothing but pain?", the caterpillar asked.  
Each day he ate bits of her leaves, making them look ugly and imperfect.

The petunia said nothing in response.

Day after day she fed her child and he for sure became a beautiful and strong caterpillar.

As the time was ready, he said: "Mother, I think it's time for me to go. Do you regret raising a foundling like me? I'm sorry I was such a selfish child, please, forgive me. Maybe we meet again in another life. Just remember, from the moment I saw you, you became my light, my sun. I love you endlessly."

The petunia let him go with a silent goodbye and the caterpillar rested in a crafted cocoon which became his new home for a little while.

He dreamed about the life he lived, about his beloved mother, about her beautiful yellow blossom and about love.

As the world arose one morning he knew he had to leave his home again, once and for all.

He crawled out into the world and he felt the change he went through while he was sound asleep.

His wings were thin, fragile, pale but they were his and they made him what he was destinied to be; a flittering, bright butterfly.

After gathering enough strength and courage he left the earth and found himself free in the land of the sky.

He for sure was a beautiful butterfly.

On his journey he met many other fellows not quite as beautiful as he was.  
They asked: "Your wings are so delicate yet they shine in the most beautiful colours I've ever seen. Who gave them to you?"

And he answered: "The sun."

He visited the petunia for one last time.

"Mother, mother, I'm home.", he called and she welcomed him on her weakening body.

"I missed you so much. See how pretty I've become. It's all thanks to you!", and the butterfly softly kissed his mother's head.

"The earth will miss you once you're gone, too. I'll carry you with me wherever I go, I promise. I can forever tell the world how lucky I am to be the child of the sun."

And he flew from flower to flower to tell the world how lucky he was, to be the child of the sun.


End file.
